Make your decision
by MorganaSnowQueen
Summary: Todo empieza de alguna forma y acaba de alguna otra. Se suele decir que sabes como empieza pero no como acaba, pero ¿y si no sabes como empezó? ¿Y si no sabes si eso debe pasar? ¿Y si simplemente, no acaba? Supergirl quiere proteger a todo el mundo, pero ¿será capaz de protegerlos sobre cualquier cosa? ¿Sobre cualquier persona? Ella también tiene un corazón...
1. Pequeños detalles

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando –grita, sabiendo que Kara está ahí, escuchándola.

-¿Qué está pasando exactamente Miss Grant?

-¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta? –la mira, irritada.- Me ha salido una arruga.

-No se ve –dice, mirándola atentamente. Si le hubiese salido una arruga, se habría dado cuenta, si supiese hacerlo, podría dibujar su cara con todo detalle.- Usted no tiene arrugas Miss Grant.

-Si quieres un aumento, deja que te diga que no vas a tenerlo –resopla y se pone las gafas de sol para intentar disimular la pequeña arruga.- Kerah, ¿dónde está mi ensalada?

-Junto al ordenador. ¿Necesita algo Miss Grant?

-Sí, una reserva para las ocho, para dos personas, en un restaurante donde creas que van a haber niños o algo así.

-¿Va a llevar a Carter a cenar fuera?

-Es su cumpleaños, claro que sí –resopla, pensando en que aún no tiene ningún regalo.- Si fueses un niño de trece años, ¿qué querrías que te regalasen?

-Bueno, si fuese un niño de trece años y no Carter no lo sé, pero si fuese él cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Supergirl me encantaría.

-Mientras no sean sus piernas –murmura en voz baja.- Muy bien, pues intenta convencer a James Olsen de que le diga que quiero hablar con ella antes de esta noche.

-Sí Miss Grant… -se gira, dispuesta a salir para ir a buscarla.

-Y Kerah, necesitas cambiar tu armario –se baja levemente las gafas y la mira de arriba abajo, antes de subírselas de nuevo, pensando que le sentaría mejor una ropa algo más asustada. Niega y revisa los diseños, dando por finalizada la conversación

Kara va hacia el despacho de James y le dice que si Cat pregunta, él le ha dicho a Supergirl que fuese a hablar con ella. Se cambia y vuela hasta el balcón, sentándose en un sofá, cerca de la puerta de cristal que conecta con el despacho de su jefa; en el fondo se está muriendo de ganas de hablar con Carter, pensando que le encantará.

Cuando Cat levanta la vista de los diseños, una sombra en su balcón privado. Se levanta confusa y sale, rodando los ojos al ver que es ella. Se acerca y se sienta sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-¿Quieres? –le ofrece otra copa a ella.

-No gracias, no bebo –le sonríe leve.- James me ha dicho que quería verme.

-Sí, necesito pedirte un favor –murmura, costándole dejar su orgullo a un lado, pero haciéndolo porque probablemente sea lo que más ilusión le haría a Carter.

-Wow, eso es nuevo en usted –la mira, ladeando la cabeza.

-Sobretodo difícil, si no me lo ponen muy fácil –suspira.- Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y es… bueno, te adora, quería saber si…

-Lo haré –le sonríe, sin dejarla acabar, sabiendo que eso le molesta.

-Ni siquiera sabes que iba a decir.

-¿No iba a pedirme que pasase la tarde, o al menos un rato, con él? –le sonríe.

-Más o menos… te pagaría bien –la mira, pensando que si no las hubiese visto juntas en la misma habitación, seguiría pensando que era su irritante y adorable asistente. "Espera, no acabo de pensar eso, ¿verdad?" niega intentando centrarse y dejar de pensar tonterías.

-No quiero su dinero Miss Grant, con hacer feliz a un niño tengo más que suficiente.

-Gracias entonces –se bebe la copa de un trago, dejándola sobre la pequeña mesita de cristal.- Si quieres algo sírvete, tengo trabajo y una reserva que cancelar –se levanta y vuelve dentro, sin darle tiempo a contestar.- ¡Keraaaaaah!

Nada más oírla, Supergirl sale volando y se pone su ropa, corriendo hacia el despacho de Cat, sabiendo que ha tardado demasiado y le va a caer una buena bronca. Respira hondo y entra, mirando su ipad, nerviosa ante su mirada asesina.

-Kerah.

-¿S-sí Miss Grant?

-Te he llamado durante medio minuto, no tengo tanto tiempo como para perder contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –se cruza de brazos, mirándola fijamente y seria.

-L-lo siento Miss Grant, y-yo… -balbucea, bastante incómoda, odiando ese tipo de momentos.

-Shhh –alza la mano, haciéndola callar.- Estoy harta de tus escusas y de perder mi tiempo. Cancela la reserva de esta noche, he pensado que cenaremos en mi casa.

-Sí Miss Grant –cancela desde el ipad y espera a que le diga algo más para poder salir ya de allí.

-Hoy saldré antes así que necesito que seas tú quien se quede toda la noche trabajando, más bien, haciendo mi trabajo, quiero comprobar que sabes hacerlo, que puedes hacerlo. Si algún día quieres ascender, llegar a ser yo, necesitarás saber cómo.

-Está bien, ¿quiere que haga algo en especial? –la mira pensando que ni en sueños llegará algún día a ser remotamente parecida a ella.

-Revisa los diseños y encárgate de que no haya un solo error, también organiza mi horario de esta semana para que no se alarguen demasiado las reuniones conferencias.

-Eso está hecho Miss Grant. Diviértanse esta noche –le sonríe leve, algo adorablemente y sale de allí, pensando en cómo va a hacer todo eso y estar con Carter a la vez.

Aún con las gafas de sol puestas, Cat se queda mirando a la rubia cuando le sonríe de esa forma, sin poder siquiera ser consciente de que lo hace, una vez se ha ido, sale fuera necesitando aire, necesitando despejar su mente y sacar esa sonrisa de su mente ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿En qué momento el muro de hielo que la rodeaba se derritió para dejar entrar esa cálida y hermosa sonrisa?


	2. Fiesta sorpresa

A las siete Cat deja lo que está haciendo y recoge sus cosas, se pone su abrigo, las gafas de sol y camina hacia el ascensor. Se gira una última vez para hablar con su asistenta pero hace una mueca al no verla, esperando que no la líe en su ausencia. Entra en su ascensor privado, bajando hasta la primera planta. Se dirige a su coche, subiendo en el asiento trasero y diciéndole al chófer que la lleve a casa; una vez allí, va a la cocina para preparar la cena y el pastel preferido de Carter. Cat está tan metida en su tarea que no se da cuenta cuando alguien entra por la pequeña puerta que da al jardín.

-No sabía que cocinara Miss Grant –Supergirl sonríe al verla de esa forma, puesto que no había llegado siquiera a imaginar que la gran Cat Grant, reina de los medios de comunicación, tuviese un lado tan maternal como el de una madre preparando una tarta para su hijo.

-¿Qué…? –se gira y suspira al ver que es ella, habiendo confundido su voz con la de Kara.- Pensaba que llegarías más tarde. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias –sonríe y le quita un poco de harina del pelo, apartando la mano cuando se tensa.- Lo siento, pero pareces un muñeco de nieve, bueno, de harina más bien. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No hace falta –rueda los ojos- es que hace viento y la harina vuela –termina de mezclar los ingredientes, algo tensa porque haya invadido su espacio personal, aunque no ha sido del todo desagradable.

-Está bien, como quieras –sonríe pensando que su madre nunca había tenido tiempo de hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños a ella, aunque los de tía Astra estaban bastante buenos. Intenta apartar ese pensamiento de su mente, preguntando por Carter- ¿ha llegado ya?

-No, su nueva niñera lo iba a llevar a comprarle un videojuego como su supuesto regalo de cumpleaños –mira la hora, metiendo el molde con la masa al horno.

-Está bien entonces –sonríe y mira alrededor, pensando que esa cocina es igual de grande que todo su salón.- Tienes una casa preciosa y enorme.

-Según Lois Lane es para que mi ego pueda vivir conmigo –dice con algo de desprecio hacia la mujer nombrada. Pone el tiempo en el horno y suspira- voy a cambiarme de ropa, parezco yo la tarta –niega- Vigila el horno mientras.

-Sí Miss Grant –sonríe cuando sale de la cocina, pensando que puede ser todo lo maternal que quiera, pero es como es con el resto de personas y eso no va a cambiar.

Cat sube a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, sin poder apartar de su mente el pensamiento de cómo le irá todo a Kara allí. Cuando sale de la ducha, antes de vestirse, coge el teléfono y marca el número de Kara, espera a que se lo coja.

Cuando el teléfono suena, Kara se sobresalta y lo coge antes de que Cat pueda llegar a oírlo, intenta no parecer nerviosa.

-M-miss Grant… ¿va todo bien? ¿Se lo está pasando bien Carter? –balbucea un poco sin poder evitarlo.

-Si Kerah, todo va bien aquí, ¿qué tal todo allí? ¿Has destruido mi negocio o quedará algo para cuando vaya allí mañana? –sonríe al notar lo nerviosa que está, intentando bromear un poco para que sepa que piensa que puede hacerlo.

-Todo va bien Miss Grant, los diseños se están imprimiendo y estarán listos para mañana a primera hora –suspira, tratando de respirar hondo al notar que realmente confía en ella después de todo.- No voy a fallarle.

-Eso es lo que espero Kara, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Miss Grant –dice cómo puede, sorprendiéndola de que aún se acuerde de su nombre real. Trata de recomponerse antes de que baje para que no sospeche nada.

La mujer se termina de vestir, bajando a la cocina, sorprendida de ver todo limpio y recogido. Le sonríe agradecida a Supergirl.

-Parece que no sirves solo para salvar ciudades.

-Me tomaré eso como un cumplido –le sonríe.

-He pedido comida del restaurante favorito de Carter, espero que te guste.

-Seguro que lo hará, no se preocupe –mira la hora el tiempo del horno y saca el molde con la tarta, soplando con su aliento gélido para que se enfríe rápidamente pero con cuidado de no pasarse.

-¿Sabes? Se te podría dar muy bien la cocina –sonríe y saca el bizcocho, partiéndolo y rellenándolo con chocolate. Le pone chocolate blanco por encima y la mira.- ¿Podrías…?

Claro –la vuelve a enfriar tranquilamente, mirando como Cat le pone las virutas de chocolate. Se fija más concretamente en una gota de chocolate que hay en su mejilla, deseando quitársela, en cambio se la señala.- Te has manchado

-Mierda –se limpia donde le dice y suspira- Gracias –mete la tarta en el frigorífico y coge las cosas para poner la mesa.

-No te molestes, ya lo he hecho yo.

-Te he dicho que no necesitaba que me ayudases.

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Me gusta ayudar a las personas.

-Está bien, como sea –deja lo que había cogido y mira hacia la puerta al oír el timbre. Va casi corriendo hacia ella, para abrirles y sonríe, le dice a la niñera que puede irse ya.- Cielo, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? –la mira entusiasmado, sin tener ni idea de qué puede ser- ¿Una peli que aún no han estrenado? ¿Una nueva consola? ¿Una cita con…? No puede ser –abre los ojos como platos, emocionado al verla- Es ella, mamá, Supergirl está en el salón.

-Sí, es ella –sonríe, feliz de verlo tan emocionado y entusiasmado, deja un beso en su mejilla antes de dejarlo que corra hacia su heroína preferida.

-Hola, Carter, ¿no? –sonríe y lo abraza, sabiendo que él no lo hace por lo tímido que es.- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Yo eh… -se sonroja notablemente cuando lo abraza pero se deja feliz.- Gracias

-La comida llegará en un rato…

-¿Jugamos a un videojuego? –coge las manos de ambas mujeres, tirándose de ellas hacia la pequeña habitación donde tiene los videojuegos y consolas.

-Me encantaría –se deja llevar, pensando que es un gran chico aunque sea tímido y reservado.

-Si te empeñas… -los sigue, queriendo hacerlo realmente pero sin apetecerle quedar expuesta a Supergirl a quien casi ni conoce.

Cat deja el móvil sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado, costándole un poco, algo preocupada de que Kara no pueda con todo y la necesite. En realidad, más que preocuparle que la necesitase, quería que la necesitase, era una extraña sensación que había tenido últimamente demasiado a menudo. Por otro lado, Supergirl/Kara, no podía dejar de mirar a la otra mujer de reojo, sintiendo que así es como realmente es, incapaz de imaginar cómo debe ser mantener toda la fachada que mantiene, sin dar lugar a dudas y haciendo creer a todo el mundo que no tiene sentimientos. Realmente le habría gustado limpiarle esa mancha de chocolate… Se reprendió a si misma por aquel pensamiento puesto que Cat era su jefa.


	3. Secretos descubiertos

Pasaron cerca de una hora jugando a videojuegos, con la única interrupción del timbre cuando la comida llegó. Cat consiguió convencer tanto al niño como a la heroína de ir a cenar, pues estaban siendo demasiado frikis como para no dejarse llevar por ellos. Se sentaron en la mesa, con la única promesa de que después de cenar verían una película. Kara agradecía que estuviese siendo una noche tranquila y no hubiese ningún ataque a National City, al menos por el momento, se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para marcharse ahora.

-Entonces si Superman es tu primo, ¿sois del mismo planeta? -pregunta el niño curioso.

-Sí, ambos somos de un planeta llamado Kripton -contesta la joven, mirando de reojo a su jefa, sin querer darle más información que pueda publicar.

-Como mola, aunque tu eres mucho mejor que él -le sonríe adorable.

-No soy mejor que él, sólo tengo más ayuda.

-¿Y quién te ayuda? -pregunta Cat esta vez, tratando de sacarle algo útil.

-Personas como usted, Miss Grant -le dedica una sonrisa ladeada.

-Qué elocuente -suspira- ¿Quieres tarta, cielo?

-¿De chocolate? ¡Claro! -da un salto, corriendo a buscar el pastel.

-Pensaba que era una fiesta, ¿no ha...?

-Carter no tiene amigos -suspira, levantándose para controlar a su hijo.- Le cuesta relacionarse, supongo que se parece demasiado a mí.

-A usted no le cuesta relacionarse precisamente.

-Bueno, tú no conoces toda la historia al fin y al cabo -se encoge de hombros, ayudando a Carter a traer el pastel para que no lo tire- Con cuidado.

-Tengo cuidado mamá -rueda los ojos, mirando la tarta con los ojos iluminados, muerto de ganas por probarlo.- ¿Podemos saltarnos eso de cantar?

-¿Alguna vez no lo hemos hecho? -besa su pelo, abrazándolo con cariño- Felicidades mi niño.

-Gracias mamá, por todo -sonríe radiante y abraza a Supergirl también haciendo que su rostro quede casi pegado al de Cat- A ti también Supergirl, por salvarme y por estar aquí.

-No tienes que darme las gracias por eso compi -le sonríe, alegrándose de haber aceptado. Levanta la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Cat, traga saliva lentamente, sintiendo como una sensación de calor asciende por su cuerpo y el rubor se instala en sus mejillas. Se sorprende ante la mirada de Carter que le sonríe con complicidad.

-Eh... -se aparta unos segundos después, ignorando cualquier emoción y sensación. Parte tres trozos de pastel y los pone en tres platos, dándole uno a cada uno.

-Tiene muy buena pinta -mira a Cat sorprendida porque nunca la ha visto comer nada dulce sin estar extremadamente nerviosa.

-Estaba muy bueno -dice Carter con las comisuras de los labios manchadas con chocolate y su plato casi limpio- ¿Puedo comerme otro trozo?

-Te va a doler la barriga... -evita sus ojos porque no le puede decir que no.

-Porfa mami -la mira a los ojos de forma adorable, sonriendo cuando accede. Se corta un trozo grande, comiendo feliz.

-Luego no te quejes -niega, comiéndose su trozo lentamente, coge el móvil, comprobando los mensajes.

-¿Todo bien mamá?

-Sí, solo estoy preocupada por Kara -suspira y le manda un mensaje esperando que todo le vaya bien.

-Pensaba que se llamaba Kerah -dice Supergirl, reprimiendo una sonrisa, entre sorprendida y confusa de que se preocupe de ella y de que recuerde su nombre real.

-Como sea -hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia para no delatar que se le ha escapado por un motivo en concreto.

-Ya... -Carter sonríe adorable a su madre y se sienta en su regazo agotado.

-Es tarde, deberías ir a dormir.

-Pero íbamos a ver una peli...

-Podemos verla otro día -mira a Cat para que diga si pueden pues es más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Claro que sí, le diremos que venga otro día y veremos esa peli.

-Guay -sonríe cerrando los ojos- ¿Podemos hablar un momento Supergirl? -abre los ojos levantándose y coge la mano de su heroína preferida, llevándola a la cocina.

-Claro... -cuando llegan se agacha hasta quedar a su altura- ¿Qué pasa compi?

-Sólo quería darte las buenas noches -se acerca a su oído y murmura- Kara -se aparta sonriéndole y besa su mejilla.- Tú y mamá no lleváis cuidado con como llamáis a la gente...

Carter sale de la cocina cogiendo la mano de Cat y subiendo a su habitación para irse a la cama, dejando a Kara totalmente confusa y sorprendida ante sus palabras y su decubrimiento.


	4. Sueños y hermanas cotillas

Kara observa a Cat con detenimiento, está apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, de espaldas a ella y mirando por la ventana, es obvio que algo le preocupa pero la joven no sabe qué puede tener a su jefa tan alterada. Ella sigue bajo la apariencia de Supergirl, en su casa, tras haberse despedido de Carter y saber que él había descubierto su verdadera identidad. Desde luego el niño, era hijo de su madre. Kara se acerca a Cat lentamente hasta dejar una mano en su hombro con delicadeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien Miss Grant? –La heroína trata de no parecer preocupada pero por el tono que emplea cualquiera sería capaz de adivinar que realmente le importa si lo está o no.

-Sí… Sólo preocupada, mi asistenta no me ha llamado en toda la noche ni ha contestado a ninguno de mis mensajes… -Niega, soltando un resoplido.- Seguramente CatCo estará en llamas o algo y yo no me estoy enterando. –La mujer se gira, quedando frente a la otra más joven, a escasos centímetros el rostro de una con el de la otra.

-Seguro que está bien… -Supergirl se muerde el labio levemente, sintiendo algo extraño al tenerla tan cerca.- No deberías preocuparte por ella solo es su asistenta.

-No es solo eso, es mucho más que eso, es preciosa, inteligente, simpática, adorable… -Niega, sin entender por qué está diciendo todo eso, pero sintiendo que es lo que debe hacer.

-Cat… Yo soy Kara… -La mira a los ojos, hablándole en serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú…? –Lleva una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con cariño.

-Sí… -La besa sin poder aguantarlo más, pegándose a Cat y pegándola a ella contra la encimera. Se controla como puede, jugando con la lengua de la otra mujer con intensidad y necesidad.

Cat consigue reprimir un leve sonido de placer, pues ella también necesitaba ese beso. Se lo devuelve como puede, casi con desesperación, sintiendo que es probable que eso no vaya a repetirse, queriendo aprovechar cada segundo. Kara le arranca la camisa, sin poder controlar su superfuerza, llevan apenas cinco minutos besándose pero la desea, de una forma extraña y profunda. Necesita sentir su cuerpo, el contacto con su piel, su pelo… Toda Cat la atraía como si fuese un agujero negro, un precioso y delicado agujero negro.

La respiración de Kara estaba agitada, el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas y sentía algo cálido y extraño entre las piernas. Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, no entendía cómo, pero había tenido un sueño erótico con Cat Grant, con su jefa. La joven niega, tratando de relajarse, parecía tan real… Tan perfecto… Se levanta de la cama, teniendo la sensación de que si no hace algo pronto va a explotar; finalmente opta por ducharse, entreteniéndose un buen rato. Cuando sale, se sorprende al ver a su hermana en el sofá, observándola con una ceja alzada.

-¿No tienes nada que contarme Kara?

-¿Contarte? ¿Yo? No, que va, ¿qué tendría que contarte?

-Por ejemplo que ayer pasaste toda la noche en casa de Cat y volviste a las tantas –La mira, con una pizca de curiosidad pero tratando de parecer seria.- La próxima vez al menos avisa de que vas a irte.

-No era mi intención llegar tan tarde, era el cumpleaños de Carter –suspira, sentándose junto a Alex, con el pelo aún mojado.

-Esa excusa no me sirve, además, ¿Quién es Carter?

-Es el hijo de Cat, es adorable, como su madre, es decir, que no he dicho que Cat sea adorable, quería decir que el chico lo es pero que se parece a su madre, no en ser adorable, es decir sí pero no…

-Kara, deja de hablar, por favor –Ríe de forma inevitable, al verla tan nerviosa- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién? ¿Carter? Pero si no es más que un niño –Niega repetidas veces.- Además, Cat me mataría si eso pasase, no quiero que me odie.

-No, me refería a Cat, pero ya no necesito que contestes, me ha quedado claro –Ríe nuevamente, cogiendo las manos de su hermana- ¿Desde hace cuánto te gusta?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no ¿Qué dices? ¿Cat? ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme? Ni hablar. No, imposible, te estás liando, es más, estás flipando –ríe algo histéricamente, demasiado nerviosa para hacer otra cosa.

-Kara, tranquila, no pasa nada, respira –Sonríe, besando la mejilla de su hermana pequeña.- No diré nada.

-Es que no me gusta… -Mira sobre el hombro de Alex, fingiendo mirarla a los ojos, algo sonrojada. Se sobresalta al escuchar el móvil sonar y lo coge.- ¿Sí Miss Grant? De acuerdo… Vale, iré enseguida… -Se muerde el labio sonrojándose mientras escucha la voz de Cat.

Alex observa a Kara hablando con su jefa como si fuese una adolescente completamente hormonada, seguramente hasta Cat se haya dado cuenta de que le gusta, cualquiera con ojos en la cara y oídos lo habría hecho. Mira a Kara sorprendida cuando la escucha decir "Siento haberla preocupado Miss Grant." Deduciendo que puede que Cat no se haya dado cuenta por alguna razón que Kara no conoce. Carraspea cuando cuelga.

-Con que tenías preocupada a tu jefa…

-Sí, ella pensaba que me cargaría su empresa –Se encoge de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

-Pero aun así la dejó en tus manos cuando ella no estaba…. –Alza una ceja, esperando que entienda la indirecta.

-En realidad fue en las de James, yo no estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? –La mira confusa porque ya se lo había explicado antes.

-Cierto… -Le dedica una leve sonrisa, sin entender cómo puede ser tan inocente y no darse cuenta de nada. Deja un beso en su frente.- Deberías ir a trabajar o llegarás tarde.

-En realidad me ha dado el día libre, como agradecimiento por haberme quedado hasta tarde anoche… -Suspira, pareciendo más triste que alegre por no poder ir a trabajar.

-No te deprimas Kara, mañana la verás cuando vuelvas a trabajar –Le guiña un ojo cómplice.

-Pero yo quiero verla hoy… -Se tapa la boca al decirlo pues se le ha escapado. Se sonroja de forma considerable, bajo su mirada.- Está bien, puede que Cat me guste un poquito…


	5. No es una cita, ¿o sí?

La verdad era que a Kara Cat le gustaba mucho más que un poquito, lo cual era incapaz de reconocerse incluso a sí misma. Desde que Alex se había ido por una urgencia en el cuartel de la DEO, Kara había estado mirando su móvil continuamente, esperando cualquier llama o mensaje de Cat, pidiéndole que fuese a hacer cualquier cosa. Necesitaba ese mensaje, necesitaba ver a su jefa. La rubia niega, revolviéndose en la cama. ¿Por qué piensa esas cosas? No debería hacerlo, Cat es su jefa, su guapa, sexy y perfecta jefa…

-Agh –lanza un cojín contra la pared, sin poder dejar de pensar en ella, era como una canción pegadiza, como el anuncio que ves una y otra vez, no puede sacarla de su mente.- ¿Por qué no te vas? –grita al aire, sabiendo que no está hablando a nadie, pero esperando dejar de pensar en ella, al no poder conseguirlo, toma una hoja y un lápiz, comenzando a dibujarla.

Kara mira la hoja sorprendida, nunca se le ha dado bien dibujar, mucho menos hacer un retrato, pero esta vez era diferente, había visto cada milímetro del rostro y del cuerpo de Cat perfectamente en su mente, y ahora en el papel, aunque nunca había visto a la mujer con ropa tan ajustada, realmente le sentaría mucho mejor que a la Cat del dibujo, sin lugar a dudas. Se queda contemplándolo durante varios minutos, cada vez más sonrojada y avergonzada de tener ese tipo de pensamientos. La superheroína era demasiado inocente como para reconocer todo lo que le gustaría hacer con y a su jefa. Niega repetidas veces y guarda el dibujo en uno de los cajones de su cómoda, metiéndose a la ducha para tratar de relajarse un poco.

* * *

Estaba siendo una muy difícil mañana para Cat en la oficina, no porque Kara la hubiese liado la noche anterior, si no por el hecho de que no tenerla, le hacía ver todo de la forma más negativa y deprimente posible. Cada vez que le surgía el más mínimo imprevisto, necesitaba controlarse para no seguir el impulso de gritar su nombre, el que ella le había puesto, por supuesto. Cada pocos minutos, su mirada se desviaba a la mesa vacía de su secretaria, esperando que, a pesar de haberle dado el día libre, se presentase allí con cualquier estúpida escusa. Mira la pantalla del ordenador, sin saber que estaba haciendo exactamente, puesto que otra vez se había puesto a pensar en Kara. Suspira, mirando su móvil, dudando si mandarle un mensaje inventándose cualquier cosa para hacerla ir allí, pero sintiéndose un poco mal, pues había sido ella quien había decidido darle el día libre, se lo merecía.

Finalmente coge el móvil, escribiendo un par de líneas, no muy segura de mandarle el mensaje.

 _Kerah, necesito que vengas esta noche a la_

 _oficina, necesito tu ayuda para acabar_

 _una cosa pero ahora estoy demasiado ocupada._

Respira hondo un par de veces, no está demasiado segura de hacerlo pero con el día que lleva lo necesita. Manda el mensaje a la vez que estropea a propósito, varios diseños de la revista que tiene que publicar al día siguiente, creando con ello algo que hacer esa noche, es una buena razón para pedir ayuda a Kara al fin y al cabo. Trata de continuar con su trabajo, ignorando una ligera sensación en el estómago, siendo imposible que ella, Cat Grant, esté nerviosa por algo.

* * *

Kara casi sale volando de su piso al leer el mensaje de Cat, no se lo puede creer, intenta relajarse, haciendo una mueca al ver que pone "esta noche" y no "ahora mismo." Suspira, sin saber si debería contestar ni cómo, finalmente, acaba por mandarle un mensaje corto.

 _Allí estaré Miss Grant. ¿Quiere que_

 _lleve algo de cenar?_

Envía el mensaje, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho, pues parece que le esté proponiendo una cita, cosa que a ella le encantaría, si no fuese por el hecho de que no es una persona corriente, es Cat Grant. Resopla, cada vez más nerviosa, sin saber si ha metido la pata, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al leer el mensaje de Cat.

 _Está bien Kerah, pero trae algo decente,_

 _sabes que no me gusta cualquier cosa._

Las manos comienzan a temblarle, si eso era una propuesta similar a una cita, Cat había aceptado. Marca el número de Alex como puede, intentando que no le tiemble la voz al hablar cuando su hermana descuelga el teléfono.

-A-Alex… Necesito tu ayuda… Es urgente –Le cuelga antes de que tenga la oportunidad de responderle. Esperando casi histérica a que llegue.

En cuanto la pelirroja entra por la puerta, piensa que no ha sido una buena idea ir al piso de su hermana, todo está lleno de ropa por todas partes, casi le da miedo.

-¿Kara…? –mira alrededor, pensando que le debe haber pasado algo. Suelta un pequeño grito cuando su hermana deja una mano en su hombro, sin hacer el menor ruido- Que susto me has dado, ¿estás loca?

-Lo siento, ayuda, ahora, urgente –la mira sin articular dos palabras seguidas con sentido. Lleva veinte minutos revolviendo sus armarios y cajones, buscando algo que ponerse.

-Primero explícame qué es lo que pasa, ¿vale? –hace que la mire a los ojos y que respire lentamente- Tranquila.

-Cat… Es decir, quiere que vaya esta noche a la oficina, a ayudarla, le he preguntado si llevaba algo de comer y ha dicho que sí.

-¿Y…? –la mira alzando una ceja, sin entender que es lo que realmente le preocupa.

-Es una cita Alex, comida, por la noche, las dos solas…

-Kara, ¿Cuántas veces te has quedado hasta las tantas con Cat en su despacho a solas y habéis cenado juntas mientras trabajábais?

-Muchas, pero no es lo mismo, es decir… -su expresión pasa de nerviosa e ilusionada a triste y decepcionada, se había hecho ilusiones demasiado rápido- Tienes razón, soy estúpida –niega varias veces, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Tampoco te pongas así –se sienta a su lado, suspirando- Sólo digo que no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, puede que sí sea una cita aunque puede que ella no se haya dado cuenta de ese detalle… Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado y que trates de calmarte. Ahora, veamos que vas a ponerte –mira su ropa y le pasa una falda y una camisa- También debería ponerte unos tacones, no muy llamativos pero un poco sí.

-Está bien… -mira la hora y suspira- Debería vestirme ya, todo irá bien, no pasa nada, no es una cita…


	6. Demasiadas coincidencias

Cat estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios desde hace rato, Kara llegaba tres minutos tarde, odiaba que la gente tardase tanto en acudir cuando se les llamaba, más aun teniendo tanto tiempo como había tenido la joven asistenta para ir. La empresaria estaba comenzando a temer que quizá no acudiese, puede que ni siquiera volviese al día siguiente… Las dudas asaltaban constantemente su mente, no le gustaba pensar en nada de eso, quería que Kara volviese, quería tenerla allí todos los días para observarla mientras ella no se diese cuenta, pensando en lo guapa y lista que es. Cat se levanta de su silla dando un bote al escuchar el sonido del ascensor pero coge algunos papeles, tratando de disimular. Su corazón se acelera cada vez más, levantando la vista para comprobar que, en efecto, es Kara. La mirada de Cat vuelve a sus papeles, diciendo una única frase con tono frío, tratando de aparentar.

-Llegas casi cinco minutos tarde Kerah, tengo demasiado trabajo como para gastar tanto tiempo esperándote –Suspira, mirándola de reojo con discreción, intentando no abrir la boca de asombro.

-L-lo siento mucho Miss Grant, había cola en el restaurante…

Kara estaba algo agitada, como si hubiese tenido que cruzar media ciudad corriendo. Lleva un vestido azul, no muy arreglado pero ceñido a la cintura, realzando sus curvas, casi no llevaba tacones pero lo suficiente para estilizar sus piernas y hacer que Cat no pueda apartar la mirada durante unos segundos, lo cual trata de solucionar señalando la mesa junto al sofá.

-Dame esos papeles, no hay tiempo que perder, necesito que revises esto, organices esto otro… -Comienza a decirle todo lo que debe hacer, habiéndose acercado un poco a ella para que pueda ver lo que le está señalándole aunque algo nerviosa por la proximidad.

-Sí Miss Grant –Asiente a todo lo que le dice, escuchando sus latidos como si fuese un ruido bastante alto, debido a su superoído, lo achaca a lo duro que debe haber sido el día y a que su jefa debe estar bastante saturada y nerviosa con el trabajo. Toma nota de todo para no olvidar ningún detalle- Me pondré con ello enseguida.

Kara sale del despacho con la mirada de Cat puesta en ella, sin tener la más mínima idea de este último detalle. Se sienta en su escritorio pero vuelve pocos minutos después, dejando un papel sobre la mesa de Cat, señala un artículo, realizándole algunas preguntas, empezando a pensar que el periodista que lo hizo no pudo ser tan estúpido de equivocarse en cosas así y que alguien ha estropeado su trabajo. La otra mujer contesta a sus preguntas, habiendo estado preparándose para cualquier tipo de cuestión de ese tipo. Le señala a Kara el sofá para que se quede ahí en lugar de volver a su lugar de trabajo, con la excusa de que así le será más cómodo preguntarle todo cuanto necesite.

-Miss Grant, debería dejar de trabajar y cenar –La mira, sabiendo que con tanto trabajo, ni el estrés habrá sido capaz de hacerla comer por falta de tiempo, preocupada por ello.

-Es pronto, no son ni las nueve aún… -Suspira al darse cuenta de lo tarde que es en realidad pero sin reconocerlo.

-Cenaré con usted si es necesario –La joven rueda los ojos, sabiendo que debe estar muriéndose de hambre, pero sin darse cuenta de que ha sonado como proponerle una cita, pues es demasiado inocente para ello.

-Cenaré con tal de que no te pongas pesada, Kerah –Niega, ligeramente nerviosa por cómo ha sonado eso y lo mucho que parecía una invitación. Se levanta, pensando en que Kara es demasiado ingenua como para decir algo con doble sentido. Se sienta a su lado, mirando las bolsas con comida- Parece de…

-Sí, es de su restaurante favorito Miss Grant –Le sonríe adorable, ladeando levemente la cabeza en su gesto habitual- Pensaba que después de un día duro le vendría bien.

-Gr… Está bien Kerah, me alegro de que vayas aprendiendo –Reprime el impulso de darle las gracias puesto que Kara solo hace su trabajo y no quiere delatarse a sí misma. Coge uno de los recipientes con comida, comiendo tranquilamente de éste, siendo su plato favorito.

-Y yo también –Murmura, con tono cantarín pero sin que Cat llegue a oírla. Alarga una mano para coger una empanadilla de sus favoritas, encontrándose con la mano de su jefa. Se sonroja de forma considerable, apartando su mano- L-Lo siento mucho.

-N-No te preocupes –Traga saliva lentamente, intentando no ponerse nerviosa, deja que Kara coja una primero, haciendo ella lo mismo con posterioridad. Continúa comiendo tratando de evitar más situaciones como esa. Se inclina un poco para alcanzar su vaso con un refresco.

-Está b-bien… -Coge la empanadilla y come en silencio con la mirada baja hasta que Cat se inclina, desviando su mirada hacia su escote. El rubor asciende por sus mejillas hasta sus orejas y baja la mirada rápidamente, esperando que no se haya dado cuenta.

A pesar de los intentos de su asistenta, Cat se percata del desvío de su mirada ya que tiene la suya puesta en ella casi constantemente. Se sonroja también, aunque en menor medida que la joven. Trata de seguir cenando como si nada hubiese pasada, con bastante calor. Bebe un trago largo de su vaso, necesitándolo. Kara a su vez es incapaz de seguir comiendo, habiéndose puesto más nerviosa en unos segundos que en toda su vida. Se queda mirando fijamente la mesa tratando de calmarse hasta que siente la mano de Cat ligeramente rozando la suya y su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya, haciendo sus nervios volver, sin haber servido de nada calmarse un poco.

-¿Estás bien Kara? –Cat la mira preocupada al verla tan ausente, por lo que se ve impulsada a establecer un mínimo contacto, debido a sus problemas con su espacio personal.

-S-s… N-No…. Sí –Cada vez más nerviosa por la cercanía de la otra mujer, contesta sin saber ni siquiera que le ha preguntado.

-No lo parece… -Susurra inconscientemente, alzando una ceja. Su mirada se desplaza hasta sus labios unos segundos pero la aparta antes de que pueda pensar siquiera en ninguna posibilidad- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Kara mira a Cat a los ojos, entre asustada y preocupada cuando le hace la siguiente pregunta, sin saber cómo responder a ella puesto que no encuentra palabras.


	7. Errores y más errores

**No he podido actualizar hasta ahora debido a motivos personales, espero que me disculpéis y os guste la historia. Accidentalmente he cambiado el tiempo al escribir la historia, espero que no os moleste pero si no os gusta, dejadme en los comentarios si queréis que escriba en pasado o en presente.**

 **Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer esto :)**

* * *

Cat se acercó ligeramente a su asistenta, intentando no propasarse… Al menos no más de lo que tenía intención. Sube una mano, dejándola finalmente sobre el brazo de la otra mujer, no entendía que le pasaba. Había hecho eso con muchas personas antes, tanto hombres como mujeres, ¿por qué le costaba tanto ligar con la inocente, inteligente, atractiva e ingenua de su asistente? Si pudiera al menos besarla… Sabía que o conseguía que se acercase o la alejaría para siempre pero necesitaba hacerlo, ella era su única razón para no ser una completa zorra, era mala, despiadada y ligeramente cruel, pero todavía no un monstruo.

La mirada de Kara se cruzó con la de su jefa nuevamente, provocando que esta vez su respiración se entrecortase momentáneamente. Alex le había dicho que no era una cita, aunque Alex no es que hubiese tenido muchas citas antes. El contacto de la mano de Cat contra su piel la hizo estremecerse, dejando también escapar un suspiro, largo y contenido.

-No es… Algo de lo que pueda hablar con cualquiera… -Los ojos de Kara se abrieron de forma considerable cuando Cat apartó su mano y se separó de ella de forma abrupta y algo brusca. Si eso era una cita acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-Bueno, pues cualquiera te diría que deberías estar trabajando. Ah, y mañana por la mañana no es necesario que vengas, necesitarás descansar, al fin y al cabo estamos aquí para trabajar y no es algo que te vea hacer, así que chop chop –A la vez que hablaba, la mujer se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su escritorio, sintiendo como si un nuevo peso se hubiese instalado en su corazón.

¿Por qué sentía esas cosas? El amor solo era dolor, nada más que eso, el amor era para los débiles y ella se prometió a sí misma que no sería débil, no podía permitírselo, ella era Cat Grant. Se sentó en su escritorio y se puso unas gafas sobre las gafas que ya llevaba, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Comenzó a leer el artículo, teniendo una tormenta en la mente y lo que sin enterarse de lo que leía ni de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Kara se acercó a su escritorio lentamente y con la mirada gacha, ya que sentía un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad, sabía que la había herido, no sabía por qué, ella solo había dicho que no podía hablar de lo que le pasaba con cualquiera, es decir, no pensaba contarle sus sentimientos a nadie que no fuese de total confianza… Aunque, ¿lo era Cat? Es decir, ella estaba dispuesta a confiarle su vida si fuese necesario, pero a la vez no se atrevía a confiarle su identidad secreta. Dios, correría tanto peligro si lo supiese... Sus manos se acercaron al par de gafas extra, agarrándolas suavemente y retirándolas con cuidado y tratando de ignorar los ojos de Cat, que la miraban entre confusos y perdidos.

-Yo… No quería decir eso, Miss Grant, lo siento –Su voz era un susurro pero estaba tan cerca de la otra mujer que no necesitaba levantar más la voz.

-No tienes nada que sentir, Kierah, esto solo es trabajo, nada más –El tono de voz era neutro y frío, pero a la vez carecía de la malicia y la crueldad con la que Cat solía hablar a sus empleados. Se levantó, dejando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, sin importarle mucho los bocetos de los artículos. Sus ojos quedando ligeramente por debajo de los de su asistente pero sin perder su fiereza.

-Esto sí –Murmuró, antes de inclinarse unos centímetros hasta rozar los labios de Cat suavemente. Había besado a Winn, había besado a James pero besarla a ella… Sus labios se entreabrieron sin dejar que Kara pensase. Un calor ascendió desde su estómago a sus mejillas, tornándolas completamente rojas. Le estaba costando controlarse y no quería hacerle daño, no podía hacérselo.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Cat le devolvió el beso, subiendo una de sus manos a una de sus mejillas. El escritorio que estaba entre ambas fue lo único que las hizo separarse durante unos segundos, unos segundos que bastaron para hacer que Kara se calmase y escuchase su móvil sonar. Tres llamadas perdidas. ¿Cúanto tiempo habían estado besándose y por qué no había oído el móvil? Los oídos le zumbaban y su confusión y vergüenza eran totalmente perceptibles.

Aunque Cat no se enteró de casi nada, ella le había devuelto el beso a Kara con necesidad, de verdad que había querido besarla desde hacía tiempo, pero el que fuese la propia Kara quien diese el primer paso la había dejado totalmente sorprendida, e incluso ligeramente excitada. Ahora la miraba agitada, con los labios hinchados por el largo beso y sin escuchar el móvil que sonaba. ¿De verdad había pasado eso? Comenzó a rodear el escritorio, dispuesta a acercarse a ella, en busca de más. No habría sabido cuanto necesitaba su cercanía si todo aquello no hubiese pasado. Por supuesto que le había dolido que le dijese que ella era cualquier persona, pero ¿a quién le importaba eso ahora? Alargó una mano para coger la de Kara, sin percibir el dolor reflejado en sus ojos cuando ella se aparta, retrocediendo.

-Lo siento Miss Grant… Yo… Tengo que irme…. De verdad que lo siento… -Retrocedió unos pasos más, recogiendo sus cosas y corriendo hacia el ascensor. Ni siquiera fue capaz de responder al teléfono, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Había besado a su jefa y volvería a hacerlo si tuviese la oportunidad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cat era su jefa, lo suyo era imposible, no podía ser. Lo único que iba a conseguir si seguía así era dañar a Cat o convertirla en un objetivo, y no sabía lo que sería peor. Pulsó el botón del ascensor, levantando la mirada unos segundos, suficientes para poder contemplar el rostro de una mujer herida y dolida, que dudaba que alguna vez fuese capaz de olvidar. Sabía que salir corriendo era lo peor que podría haber hecho, en todas las películas románticas era la peor opción, pero no tenía alternativa, la necesitaban en el D.E.O. Y no podría haber mirado a Cat a la cara de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría presentarse al día siguiente allí? Ni siquiera sabía si seguía trabajando para ella, quizá besarla había sido la peor idea, pero se había sentido tan bien al hacerlo, había sido como montar en unicornio sobre un arcoíris… Pero menos ñoño y más excitante.


	8. Todo son desgracias

Cat se quedó en su despacho, mirando como su asistente entraba en el ascensor y salía de allí. Le había dolido, intentaba disimularlo pero era la realidad. No debería haber dejado que nadie además de Carter consiguiese abrir las murallas que había construido alrededor de su corazón, no debería haberse enamorado de Kara y menos aún haberla besado. Pero había sido tan feliz durante esos pocos minutos… Negó y cogió su móvil de encima de la mesa, mirando que tenía un par de e-mails, uno de ellos del padre biológico de Carter. La mujer apretó tan fuerte el móvil que de haber tenido superfuerza lo habría convertido en polvo, ¿qué quería ese idiota ahora? Abrió el primero de los mensajes, quedándose helada.

 _10:50. Catherine, tenemos que hablar, he estado pensando que no quiero seguir con la custodia compartida de nuestro hijo, me parece que no es bueno para él, así que deberíamos solucionarlo para que el niño sea feliz. Llámame en diez minutos como mucho, no tengo tiempo como para perderlo esperando una llamada tuya._

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de la mujer, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a cederle la custodia completa de Carter? ¿Qué le había pasado? Él no era el tipo de persona que deja a los demás ser felices, era más bien de los que disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los demás. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? Todas sus preguntas se respondieron con el siguiente mensaje, había sido tan ilusa…

 _11:17. Catherine, como no me has llamado debo avisarte de las medidas que he tomado respecto al niño, tú ya habrás podido comprobar eres un desastre de madre y no mereces la custodia de nuestro hijo, tras haberlo puesto en peligro tantas veces. Pronto vas a recibir una llamada de mis abogados y una citación para el juicio. Ah, y más te vale no dar mucho por culo ni intentar pelear por él, tengo unas cuantas fotos tuyas bastante reveladoras, deberías controlar más a tus empleados, es muy impropio de ti, aunque eso el juez no lo sabe aún._

-No… Pero si ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama Carter… No puede… –El aparato resbaló de las manos de Cat cuando comenzó a ver las fotos, salía ella con Kara, eran de hacía escasos minutos, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso Kara…? El móvil salió volando por el balcón que daba al despacho de la rubia, cayendo varios metros al suelo, y Cat se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Era asquerosamente rica, tenía una de las empresas más famosas de periodismo y lo único que realmente le importaba, su hijo, su niño, era todo lo que él quería, sabía que solo buscaba hacerle daño, pero no podía usar a Carter para ello, solo era un niño, él no era el culpable de nada, no era justo. Otro de sus móviles sonó, era Carter, ¿cómo iba a hablar con él ahora? ¿Cómo explicarle que su padre al que solo veía algunos fines de semana, de forma casi obligada, quería llevárselo de su lado de forma permanente? Su mano alcanzó el móvil, y su mirada quedó fija en la pantalla, finalmente lo descolgó, tratando de que su voz no sonase afectada o temblorosa.

-¿Carter?

-Hola mamá, ¿te falta mucho? Es que no quiero irme a la cama hasta que vengas.

-No, cielo, estaré allí en una media hora. ¿Qué has cenado? –Se levantó, comenzando a recoger la oficina y dejando todo impecable. Finalmente cogió su bolso y fue hasta su ascensor personal, esperando a que las puertas se cerraran, le pareció ver un movimiento pero no le dio tiempo a identificar que podía ser, ya que las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado para entonces.

-¿Pizza y coca-cola? –Su tono era ligeramente de culpabilidad aunque Cat sabía que el niño estaba riendo, ya que sabía que ella no haría nada al respecto, le preocupaba lo que él comiese pero no quería verlo mal, así que siempre cedía.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de hincharte a comida basura? No es sano y te hará engordar, no es bueno –Intentó reprenderlo, aunque le era muy difícil reñir a su hijo, lo quería demasiado como para ponerse seria con él. Pulsó el botón del ascensor para bajar a la planta baja.

-Sabes que a ti también te encanta mamá, no puedes culparme… Porque yo sí me la coma y tú no quieras hacerlo por todo eso de los estereotipos y no sé qué cosas, además, te he guardado un trozo de tarta de chocolate… Ya me lo agradecerás cuando llegues -Le sacó la lengua a pesar de que sabía que no podía verlo.

-Carter, esa lengua, que te conozco. No deberías haberlo hecho, si me dejas chocolate no puedes esperar que no me lo coma, es chocolate…

-Pues por eso mismo mamá, es uno de los placeres de la vida de esos, tienes que comer de vez en cuando –Una leve risa escapó de sus labios, haciendo que Cat se olvidase de su horrible noche y de todo lo que le había pasado.

-A veces hablas como un adulto, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de no crecer? Me gustabas más cuando eras un niño pequeñito y adorable, parecías un peluche gordito y todo –Rio, suponiendo que Carter estaría o sonrojado o casi.

-No digas esas cosas mamá, es incómodo… -Sonrió, negando- Además, te recuerdo que la abuela me enseñó fotos de ti de pequeña y eras casi igual que yo… Que desastre que se hiciesen públicas, ¿no?

-Carter Grant, ni se te ocurra amenazarme -Su voz era seria, aunque ambos sabían que se trataba de una broma, el niño no sería capaz de hacer algo así.- Estaré en casa en veinte minutos, recoge todo y lávate los dientes.

-Vaaaaale, ah, por cierto, alguien ha dejado una rosa en la ventana, ¿debo suponer que es para mí? –Rio levemente, esperando la contestación de su madre.

-¿Qué…? –Profirió un grito asustada cuando los cables del ascensor, tras dar lugar a un fuerte sonido y una violenta sacudida, se soltaron y el ascensor cayó en picado hacia el suelo, sin control alguno.


	9. Descenso a la desesperación

_No sé cuantas veces me va a pasar lo de dejaros con la intriga durante un tiempo, de verdad que lo siento y no lo hago porque quiera. Así que ya os aviso, no creo poder actualizar hasta abril, aparte de este capítulo, pero seguiré escribiendo tanto como pueda para que tengáis en ese entonces (dependiendo de cuantos exámenes tenga). Aunque de seguro ya hay mil fics SuperCat, espero que os guste lo que le sigo, porque van a pasar muchas cosas que tengo pensadas, y según avance el fic me iré adaptando a la nueva temporada poco a poco. Y me viene muy bien algo de esta temporaa que hará que cierta persona deba decidir, cuando llegue el momento lo haré mediante una votación en twitter, aunque será por junio o así._

 _Además os daréis cuenta de que he cambiado el tiempo del texto, me he dado cuenta al subirlo, así que es algo tarde, espero me disculpéis por ello._

* * *

 **...**

Cat estaba asustada, muy asustada. No sabía si estaba gritando o si la voz había desaparecido de su garganta, solo deseaba que lo que tuviese que pasar pasase pronto. Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de un fuerte golpe contra el ascensor, fue suficiente, sabía que era el fin.

* * *

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o molesta porque la hubiesen molestado en un momento como ese, la otra mujer estaba tan cerca... Si solo hubiese tenido unos minutos más, quizás... No, era una tontería pensar algo así, ya daba igual lo que pudiese o no haber pasado, era mejor olvidar ese incómodo pero agradable rato con su jefa, sería lo mejor para todos. Cuando llegó al DEO su hermana estaba apoyada contra uno de los escritorios, mirano su móvil atentamente, que extraño.

-Hey, Alex, pensaba que había una emergencia, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Porque al parecer la emergencia no era un problema tan grave. Ya han resuelto el problema, ni siquiera sé qué era porque no he llegado a tiempo... -Soltó un resoplido, si algo le molestaba es que la hubiesen llamado para nada.

-Agente Danvers, no debería ponerse así, ha sido una falsa alarma. Uno de nuestros escáneres ha detectado una fuerte raiactividad en el norte de National City, pero la alarma ha esaparecido tan pronto como ha saltado -Hank apareció por detrás de Alex, haciendo que la pelirroja diese un bote por el sobresalto.

-Sí, yo estoy encargándome de ello, aunque va para largo, así que puedes volver a casa, os avisaremos con lo que sea... -Al ver la mirada que el marciano le dirigió por haberse tomado la libertad de dar órdenes a sus agentes, Winn, desvió la vista de vuelta a la pantalla y cotinuó con su trabajo en un imperturbable silencio.

-Ya... Si hubiese estado en casa quizás... De todas formas me voy, llamadme cuando tengais algo "seguro" -Kara puso énfasis en esa última palabra, girándose después para salir volando de vuelta a .

Aún tenía la esperanza de que Cat no se hubiese marchado, aunque dudaba que eso fuese a pasar, menos después del tenso momento vivido entre ambas apenas una hora antes. Se disponía a cambiarse de ropa, justo tras aterrizar en el callejón lateral del edificio, cuando escuchó unos gritos que dejaban entrever una mezcla de pánico y terror. Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta del ascensor, y subir volando menos de una planta y media por el hueco, para pararlo con la máxima suavidad con la que fue capaz. No se oía nada, ni un grito, ni una palabra, ni siquiera un suspiro ni una respiración agitada. Bajó el acensor con lentitud, apañándoselas como pudo para salir del hueco sin dejarlo caer y sin quedar aplastada por éste; una vez frente a las puertas cerradas de la caja metálica inspiró y exhaló ahire profundamente, antes de decidirse a abrirlas. Ni siquiera la expresión de terror que había quedado congelada en el rostro de Cat era comparable a la que atravesó por unos instantes la de Supergirl, quién se quedó parada donde estaba, incapaz de reaccionar, había un único pensamiento en su cabeza, que corroía su conciencia: "La he abandonado y casi muere porque yo no estaba aquí."

* * *

Tras notar el golpe había dejado hasta de respirar, aunque, extrañamente, el aparato seguía de una pieza y a ella no le dolía nada (exceptuando la garganta, por todos los gritos que había lanzado). No se movió, no habló, no se atrevió siquiera a suspirar o llenar sus pulmones con el aire que tanto necesitaba y cuya escasez estaba provocando que estos comenzasen a quemar. Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, aunqe no menos que la superheroína. Se levantó con lentitud, agarrándose de los pasamanos y tratando de mantener el equilibrio, puesto que los tacones, el miedo irracional del que todavía era presa, el mareo y que su estómago seguía en la última planta todavía, no se encontraba demasiado bien. Dio un par de pasos, tambaleándose un poco, aunque antes de poder caer o darse cuenta de nada, había unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Car cerró los ojos, tomando y expulsando aire repetidas veces; la rubia no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba entre los brazos de la mujer que le acababa de salvar la vida, pero no deseaba separarse de ella, ahí se sentía a salvo y tranquila.

-G-Gracias por salvarme -Murmuró, ella no era alguien que diese las gracias, pero realmente sentía que debía hacerlo.

-No tiene que darlas, Miss Grant. La llevaré a casa y llamaré a la policía para que investigue esto -Su voz era más bien automática, no era ella quien había estado al borde de la muerte, pero lo que sentía en esos momentos era miedo, miedo hacia algo mucho peor y terrorífico que su propia muerte.

-No es necesario que te molestes, puedo coger un taxi... -Retrocedió un par de pasos, dejando algo de espacio entre ambas. Por muy bien que se sintiese ente los brazos de esa mujer que acababa de salvar su vida, era capaz de sentir algo extraño, como si estuviese traicionando a alguien por estar así con ella; antes de que su mente le sugiriese otro nombre, dio por hecho que se trataba de Carter, él adoraba a Supergirl.

-No era una pregunta. Pero como sé que no te gusta volar, cierra los ojos, será rápido -Antes de que su jefa pudiese decir nada o negarse, rodeó su cintura y la pegó a ella, cogiéndola en brazos.

Kara caminó hacia fuera del edificio, esperando unos segundos antes de salir volando y coger suficiente altura para poder ver toda la ciudad, el aire frío la ayudó a despejarse y a pensar con claridad, una vez más calmada e ignorando todo lo que Cat le decía sobre que podía acusarla de secuestro y muchas otras cosas más, puso rumbo al edificio donde vivía la periodista. Aterrizó en el blacón, como solía hacer cada vez que, por algún motivo, acababa allí. Supergirl dejó que la mujer bajase, aunque no fue ella quien la soltó ni se separó, por mucho que se fuese a reprender luego a sí misma, necesitaba ese contacto, sentir que Cat estaba bien, que estaba viva. Cat, por otro lado, pasó unos momentos horribles en el aire, sabía que nada les pasaría, pero aún así odiaba las alturas, las había odiado desde siemprey dudaba que eso fuese a cambiar. No fue hasta que tocó con sus altos tacones el suelo firme que alzó la mirada, observando a la rubia, que la superaba por algunos centímetros, a los ojos. Pasaron largos segundos así, hasta que fue ella quien se puso ligeramente de puntillas para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la otra mujer. Kara, que no conocía las intenciones de su jefa, giró la cabeza, de nuevo, provocando que el beso fuese en los labios. Fue corto, dulce y hermoso, pero también suficiente para que ambas se separasen con sus mejillas cubiertas por un intenso rubor. Instantes más tarde, Supergirl volaba de vuelta a su casa, mientras Cat la observaba desde el balcón, y Carter las observaba a ambas desde detrás de la cortina de la puerta de dicha parte de la casa, boquiabierto.


End file.
